How Could We Have Anything in Common
by Faber Wolffe
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape. They couldn’t possibly have anything in common. Right?


"How Could We Have Anything in Common"

by Faber Wolffe

Rated PG 

Summery: Harry Potter and Severus Snape.  They couldn't possibly have anything in common.  Right?

This is done very sketchily on purpose, it switches back and forth from Harry and Snape's thoughts.  Harry's are normal or with # signs, Snape's in **bold and since fanfiction.net is being STUPID its marked with a @ symbol too because sometimes the bold isn't working.**

Disclaimer: Once again, take a nice little look at the URL, Fanfiction.net right?  Fanfiction implying that WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALRIGHT?! NOT OURS!! BELONGS TO THE TRUE AUTHORS AND PUBLISHERS!!! WE JUST HAVE NO LIVES AND THUS WRITE FANFICTION!! ::breathes:: okay… I think you get the idea.

Slimy git.  I hate him.

**@ Spoiled brat, bane of my existence.**

# Every day, sarcasm, picking on me, making me out to be the arrogant self-centered "hero".

@ Constant back talking, challenging authority, trying to prove I'm every bit as evil as I appear.

# I'm not my father!

@ I'm not the Dark Lord.

# Why can't he let the past go?

**@ Why can't he let my past go?**

# He's not the only one to ever be picked on.

@ He has no idea what its like 

# I've gone through half my school with the entire student body hating me

**@ belittled by your peers**

# whispering behind my back, pointing and shunning me

**@ hated by everyone**

# They thought I was killing, that I wanted what Voldemort had… evil

@ They thought I was the embodiment of evil. 

# But he wouldn't know that would he?

@ But he doesn't care about that.

# Just make Perfect-Potter's life miserable right?

@ He's had it easy, 

# Not enough to be hated by Slytherin House, have to have the Head of House encourage it.

**@ Hero-worshiping friends, and the rules bent and broken.  Give Potter and his posse free reign**

# Trying to get me expelled

@ Let the rules be for lesser mortals, not Quidditch players and lucky children.

# I think I should have proven myself competent by now

@ His luck is going to run out eventually, he'll be killed if someone doesn't show him that recklessness does not constitute bravery.

# As if life isn't hard enough

@ He has no idea how hard life can be

# He hasn't had to live through what I have.

@ He hasn't had to live through what I have.

# The only family I've ever had, hates me, thinks I'm a freak

@ My family hated me

# They say I'm a burden

@ I was a burden on them

# Second-hand clothes, hardly enough food, barely acknowledging that I had a birthday

@ Never wanting to acknowledge I was even there

# Shoved in the closet when I got in the way,

@ Struck… punished… when I got in the way, slink back to my room, just stay out of everyone's way and I'll be safe, they'll be happy

# Out of sight, out of mind

@ Out of sight, out of mind

# Before Hogwarts I had no friends

@ For such a long time I had no one I could call my friends

# I was so surprised when Hermione, Ron and the Weasleys, even Neville and Luna… they really liked me, 

@ The Dark Lord invited me though, into his circle, and I thought they liked me, that I was valuable… useful.

# But I'm so afraid they'll be hurt because of me

@ But we all have to suffer for our crimes

# I feel at times like I should leave them behind, don't let them get involved

@ I had to leave them behind, I had my reasons, but there were a few… I wish I could have taken them with me

# Let them live

@ Let them live in the Light.

# Doesn't he see the pain that causes me?

@ Doesn't he see the pain that causes me?

# I didn't ask to be the hero

@ I didn't ask to be the evil one, in truth hated by both sides

# A stupid scar that everyone is in awe over,

@ Branded like a common beast, feared by some, revered by others

# Pain, that's the only thing it's done for me

@ Torture in memories past and knowledge of what's coming, pain in the physical sense is nothing compared to what I see on this marred body

# I didn't ask for this Mark

@ I didn't ask for this Mark

# I don't want it

@ I don't want it anymore

# And more than that

@ More than anything though

# I didn't ask to live

@ I didn't ask to live

# He can't understand that

@ How could he understand that?

#@ How could we have anything in common?__


End file.
